Una cura para el dolor
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: Red y Blue están por jurar sus vidas con amor ante Arceus. Al fin encontraron la felicidad...excepto el otro Holder que se ecuentra en un umbral de tristeza y desamor. Fanfic participante del reto mensual Summer Love del foro Los Dexholders del Profesor Oak.


**¡Aquí** **JohnUzumaki90 reportándose con otro fanfic de Pokespe!**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto Summer Love del foro Los Dexholders del Profesor Oak**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon Special es un manga con autoria de Satoshi Yamamoto y Hidenori Kusaka, el cual no tengo ningún derecho sobre dicho material original, limitándose este trabajo a la recreación artística** **y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Un reloj colocado en la pared de una pobremente iluminada habitación, marca las dos de la tarde, pero para el huésped de dicho espacio es indiferente el incesante ritmo del tiempo, mientras dedica su atención al envase de cristal que contiene una bebida de aguardiente; La bebida ha representado la compañera del chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, cuya expresión de los mismos muestra el estado de intoxicación provocado por la inexplicable adicción al sabor agrio de aquel liquido desagradable. Sentado el suelo de su habitación y recargado sobre una sección del muro localizada entre el buro, cercano a la cama con los cobertores en ese momento distendidos y un escritorio desordenado; apenas se ha levantado de la cama, pero sigue recluido en una dolorosa tristeza y agotamiento moral que solo el alcohol ha podido amortiguar. No ha podido conciliar bien el sueño, porque su conciencia no encuentra la paz, ausente tres días, cerca de aquel evento que juro ante sus amigos no asistir, por no mostrar su sufrimiento al ver a una chica castaña y ojiazul jurar el resto de sus vidas de aquel ingenuo rival de ojos naturalmente rojos.

En el suelo se aprecia una tarjeta de invitación de un color perla y relieve elegante, que anuncia un evento tan especial, que también llego a sus compañeros Holders y demás entrenadores destacados de la región de Kanto: En el texto impreso en letras cursivas y con un adorable dibujo caricaturesco de Red y Blue, invita a la boda de esos chicos; pero el día el que Green recibió esa invitación, fue como una declaratoria de rendición por firmar; Solo con ver a Blue a las afueras de su casa, tan radiante como siempre, dedicando una tímida sonrisa a pesar de que su corazón le pertenece a otro y entregándole esa invitacion…él no podía aceptarlo, rogaba que esto era una pesadilla.

El chico gira perpendicularmente hacia la parte superficial del escritorio y divisa parcialmente un retrato, con la ayuda del único halo de luz que logra atravesar las ventanas cubiertas por las gruesas cortinas, mediante una abertura ubicada en medio donde los extremos se encuentran. Extiende con poca gana su brazo para tomar el retrato y observa su hinchado rostro ligeramente reflejado entre el contraste de la colorida imagen enmarcada. Esa imagen es la de los Dexholders de Kanto, dedicando una cándida sonrisa al camarógrafo. Todos hicieron esa decorosa acción a su manera: Red sonríe lucidamente sus dientes levantando su pulgar, Blue guiñe su ojo izquierdo con una sonrisa cerrada mostrando sus finos labios, Yellow hace lo mismo que su compañera, pero arqueando sus finas cejas dedicando una mirada piadosa al Peleador, siendo abrazado este último por la alegre Evolucionadora y al final, Green hace el cuarteto de la fotografía haciendo una templada expresión en su rostro, sonriendo algo forzado. No es que Green sea el peor fotogénico, sino deja salir apenas su alma alegre entre su fuerte y reservada personalidad para esa ocasión especial.

El Dexholder Entrenador fija su cansada vista a donde esta Blue, masajea con la yema de sus dedos, sobre el cristal del retrato el impreso rostro de la chica, anhelando en su ebrio corazón todos los momentos que desearía haber pasado. Es extraño, la primera vez que vio en aquel entonces la niña castaña con vestido pequeño y negro, presenció una chica de lo más molesta y ruidosa, siendo esos adjetivos totalmente despreciables para el entonces niño serio y con metas fijas. Ahora eso ya no importa, con tal que la _ruidosa_ sea su fiel compañera durante el resto de su vida, quien sea aquella mujer que pueda dar color a su gris vida marcada por la pérdida de sus padres, la carga moral de tener el apellido del más famoso investigador del mundo Pokemon y de otorgar un sentido de responsabilidad mayor a su puesto de Líder de Gimnasio, si fuese a formar una familia con ella.

Esa sonrisa burlona y coqueta, que le evoca calor en su corazón…ahora le pertenece a su odiado rival. El recuerdo por esa derrota de amores, invade en su rostro una súbita furia, deseando materializar aquel Red de la fotografía, solo por el placer bajo de golpearlo hasta que no diera signos vitales y sus pokemon se encargaran de devorar ansiosamente sus restos. Una película de horror sangrienta es lo que pasa en la mente del ahora encolerizado Green, cuyo impulso de frustración obliga arrojar el retrato hacia el lado opuesto de su recamara y como resultado, los restos del cristal del retrato arrojado acompañan al desorden de su habitación. Bebe otro sorbo de la botella de alcohol, levanta su cuerpo con destino a la trayectoria final del retrato, culmina su maltrato al dicho objeto recogiendo la imagen de la fotografía y destrozándola con despecho. Quiere borrar desesperadamente todo rastro de aquella amistad, esa amistad traicionera que aparento en su alma felicidad, perturbada por la presión de destacar en el mundo Pokemon.

Un grito agónico es emitido por el mismo Green, suplicando a la divinidad de Arceus una respuesta a las razones de su infelicidad mediante un simple "¿Por qué?". Se repite ese llamado unas tres veces más antes de que el chico cayera sollozo de rodillas, dejando derramar caudalosas lágrimas al suelo. Ahora entra en un episodio de desesperanza, que se traduce en lenguaje corporal en una posición fetal y cubriendo su rostro cerca de las rodillas; el dolor en el alma todavía es más intenso, como si se tratase de un enfermo terminal que ni el más fuerte sedante puede apiadar.

Es curioso, Green se caracteriza por ser la viva imagen de alguien que no debe mostrar sus más bajas emociones, aspecto del cual aprendió algo su antes amigo Red. Pero ese principio se desploma conforme se hunde en su propio dolor e impotencia de no encontrar el amor.

Por casualidad, visualiza aquella invitación en el suelo. Green limpia con el dorso de su mano derecha las lágrimas sobre su cansado rostro y dirige unos pasos discretos hacia dicho objeto. Había jurado una vez mas no ver ese panfleto, pero algo lo ha motivado para hacerlo, un siniestro pensamiento ahora calma por un momento su tristeza. Después de un fugaz momento de apreciar la tarjeta, la arroja como si se tratase de una prenda sucia, se dirige al escritorio y extrae un objeto inapreciable por la poca luz en el cuarto. Al fin Green sale de la habitación atarantado por el alcohol ingerido, pero se dirige la salida de su casa con una voluntad inspirada.

* * *

Un bello día soleado hace presencia sobre los tripulantes de un barco en medio del azulado mar, en la costa cerca de Vermilion City. La cubierta de dicho transporte es ornamentada por flores, lazos rojos y azules en los bordes de contención de la proa, un arreglo de sillas elegantes que es ocupada por una asamblea de invitados muy especiales; Dexholders, Lideres de Gimnasio de Kanto, algunos de la región fronteriza de Johto y por supuesto los padres de la novia, quien se encuentran emocionados por ver a su pequeña hija consolidar su pacto de amor. El profresor Oak también hace gala de su presencia dejando su típica bata de laboratorio por un elegante smoking. Los demás presentes ven desde sus aposentos, la ceremonia dirigida por el ministro quien menciona la importancia del matrimonio con argumentos legaloides, sobre un arco adornado por rosas rojas y azules. La decoración del evento estuvo a cargo de Ruby, quien se encuentra sentado entre Emerald y Sapphire. La ultima imagina una ceremonia así a lado de Ruby: detallada y al calor de la paz y la elegancia. Es de esas pocas ocasiones en las que la chica muestra su feminidad, mientras Ruby observa orgulloso el trabajo de decoración, para ignorar la discreta admiración de su compañera; Los Holders de Johto, Gold y Crystal están sentados atrás de los de Hoenn: Al igual que Sapphire, la ceremonia hace soñar a la Capturadora, imaginando ante al altar y al son de las campanas de la iglesia jurando amor eterno con Gold. Se desilusiona un poco al ver el típico comportamiento de su compañero al admirar entre las invitadas quien es las más hermosa. Silver acompaña cerca del altar, observando a su "hermana" feliz tomando las manos de su amado, vistiendo de un vestido de bodas sencillo pero que resalta un poco su figura. Aparentemente se muestra con su semblante  
serio, pero en fondo invade una felicidad al saber que Blue estara al cuidado de alguien con las mejores intenciones. El chico pelirrojo, así como sus demás compañeros Holder, sienten la ausencia de alguien tan importante, un compañero tan cercano hace falta a la conmovedora reunión.

Ahora el ministro pregunta a cada uno de los novios, el típico protocolo que sella ante la sociedad el compromiso vital. El mencionado ministro le pregunta: ¿ _acepta como esposa a la señorita Blue, en la salud y en la enfermedad, tanto en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?_ Red responde a un "si" con el rostro sonrojo; la misma pregunta se la realiza a Blue y sin meditarlo por un segundo, da el segundo si sonriente. Ahora el ministro alza más la voz y hace la protocolaria petición para aclarar la oposición a cualquier matrimonio _"Quien se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"_. Hubo un sepulcral silencio que dura unos cuantos segundos y ambos novios suspiran aliviados

¿Qué clase de ser desconsiderado impediría la felicidad de esos seres? ¿Bajo qué motivo lo haría? No es que alguien más de los presentes invitados impediría el matrimonio, hasta Misty, quien es una de las presentes, comprendió la decisión de Red a pesar que este no le correspondió sentimentalmente.

Para finalizar el acto, el ministro sentencia la frase el cual representa el momento más esperado de la boda: "Los declaro marido y mujer…Sr. Red, puede besar a la novia". Red acerca al rostro maquillado de Blue, cerrando los ojos y juntando los labios, Blue le responde rodeando sus brazos enguantados y acercando sus labios pintados de un rojo luminoso.

Una sombra de un pokemon volador pasa sobre ambos e interrumpen el momento romántico para dirigir sus miradas perplejas aquel dueño del pokemon que resultó ser el Charizard de alguien muy conocido.

Green es el último invitado que faltaba, pero no en la mejor presentación: Cabello despeinado, aun con la pijama puesta, con barba y sus ojos verdes cansados pero que tratan de expresar furia. Aplaude cínicamente acompañado con una risa perturbadora y se dirige hacia donde están los novios. A nadie de los presentes no les extraña la súbita e inusual presencia del chico. Presentían que nada estaba bien y a pesar de que nadie poseía algún pokemon en el evento, la mayoría se ponían en guardia para algo grotescamente inesperado; entonces Silver se impone ante el recorrido de Red, suplicando por una explicación. Simplemente Green lo toma del hombro y lo hace a un lado, para pasar rápidamente hacia Blue, la toma bruscamente del brazo derecho y la besa con el mismo trato. Blue siente como una boca con un nauseabundo aliento a alcohol la trata de cautivar con un desesperado beso; el gesto dura unos cuantos segundos, lográndose deshacer Blue del sometimiento físico y le responde con una bofetada que hace que Green gire su cabeza bruscamente hacia su lado derecho. El Entrenador se retira poco a poco del altar, soportado por su abuelo quien lo ayuda a descansar. Blue se refugia a los brazos de su ahora esposo, quien este le dedica una mirada asqueada al que hasta ahora lo considero su mejor amigo. Los demás invitados le dedican las mismas miradas que Red, demostrando su desprecio por ese indecoroso acto.

Green voltea en medio del tramo carpeteado de blanco hacia el altar, golpea en la nuca a su abuelo, saca una pistola de su chaqueta y dirige un disparo hacia Red que termina en su pecho, para posteriormente disparar hacia el estómago de Blue. Todos reaccionan en pánico y algunos se dirigen hacia donde yacen los cuerpos caídos de los novios, sufriendo una hemorragia incontrolable, mostrando sus últimos respiros antes de fallecer. Sus compañeros, en especial Yellow, suplican por un médico, al ver que sus poderes curativos no pueden curar una herida de tal gravedad.

Green al fin logro su más malicioso remedio para su eterna soledad; la felicidad esos sujetos condenarían al chico a una infelicidad que no encontraría alguna cura u persona quien pudiera compensar su dolor. Es una solución egoísta, nada ética, pero que lo hiciera salir de ese estoicismo que ya no podía cargar más; pero tendría un costo a su libertad y confianza de los suyos.

Green coloca el cañón del arma en su boca y ejecuta su ultimo disparo….


End file.
